ONE-SHOT: Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête
by Tsudoki.Yuu-chan
Summary: Shinpachi s'est amusé à piquer les katana de Heisuke et celui-ci court dans tous les sens pour le retrouver avant que Hijikata n'ait sa tête... Première fic Hakuouki & aussi premier 「postage」sur ce merveilleux site ...Yoroshiku nee, minna-san ! *ω*


_**Minna-san, konbawa ! °3°  
**_

_**Moi c'est Yuu-chan et après plusieurs mois - si ce n'est années...o.O - à jouer les fantômes sur ce site merveilleux, j'ai décidé de sortir de mon placard et présenter quelques unes des mes créations... ✫Enfin, pour le moment, je n''en ai qu'une seule mais c'est déjà ça, nee? ^^" /pan/**_

_**Enfin bon, c'était la p'tit introduction que j'ai toujours voulu essayer même si je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter, comme vous pouvez le voir...je serai peut-être plus bavarde plus bas...^^"**_

_**Bonne lecture ! ミ**_

白桜鬼 - ONE-SHOT: Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête...

⁃ SHINPAT-SAAAAAN!

Mais aussi tôt eut-il hurlé le prénom que Heisuke se plaquait les deux mains sur la bouche. Des gouttes de sueur froides coulant sur son front, le jeune homme regarda à droite puis à gauche avec de grands yeux paniqués avant de soupirer. C'est bon, il était toujours seul dans sa chambre…

⁃ Pas bon…, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol. Ne surtout pas crier - ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention de la mauvaise personne…Argh! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte! geignit le capitaine de la 8ème division du Shinsengumi. Evidement que Hijikata-san débarquerait en courant - il a un don pour sentir les problèmes et bêtises à des kilomètres….Moo…Shinpat-san…

La journée avait pourtant commencé normalement. Il s'était levé, s'était battu avec ses cheveux puis avait rejoint tels autres pour le petit-déjeuner où il avait dut défendre à corps et à baguettes son repas. Jusque là, la routine…Puisque Sano-san était responsable de l'entraînement des recrues et que Souji et Hajime-kun se chargeaient de la patrouille du matin, Heisuke avait profité de son temps libre pour aider Chizuru dans ses tâches ménagères. Là encore, rien de bien nouveau - et il savait que si cette petite habitude venait à être découverte, il serait bon pour de longues heures de charriage de la part de ses deux complices habituels…Après bien sûr que Hijikata-san se soit occupé de son sort! Mais nous nous égarons…

Donc, une journée banale comme les autres. Enfin, c'est ce que Heisuke pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rejoigne sa chambre en début d'après-midi. Souji et Hajime-kun n'allaient pas tarder à revenir, ce serait donc bientôt à lui d'aller protéger les rues de Kyo. Il devait donc aller enfiler son haori et se tenir prêt à partir. Ce fut quand il finit d'attacher le vêtement qu'il remarqua quelque chose de particulièrement anormal: il ne portait pas ses katana. Il aurait pourtant juré les avoir prit - comme toujours…Les sourcils froncés devant son inattention, il finit par hausser les épaules. Il devait trop se laisser aller ses derniers temps, avec Chizuru et tout…Il devrait faire plus attention dorénavant. Et alors qu'il se disait cela, Heisuke se tourna vers le socle où il posait ses armes et tendit la main pour attraper…

Rien…rien du tout! Son katana et son kodachi n'était plus là, quelqu'un les avait prit! Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps au jeune samurai pour deviner qui était le voleur…

⁃ Shinpat-san, grogna-t-il en se relevant finalement. Je vais te faire payer un tel affront, tu ne vas rien comprendre!

Son esprit de guerrier soudain éveillé, Heisuke sortit de sa chambre en trombe. Un grondement manquant de lui échapper, il dévala en courant les couloirs qu'il venait juste de nettoyer avec l'aide Chizuru. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il y allait à toute vitesse…Enfin, si ce n'est pour la masse de gentillesse qu'il faillit se prendre à un tournant. Heureusement que ses réflexes étaient bon sinon Kondou-san et lui se seraient retrouvés sur les fesses en moins de deux…

⁃ Si ce n'est pas Heisuke-kun? sourit comme toujours le capitaine du Shinsengumi. Où cours-tu comme ça?  
⁃ A…Ano…Je…, balbutia le plus petit en sautillant presque sur place. Yaah! finit-il par rire nerveusement en s'étirant. Je me préparais juste un petit peu pour ma patrouille - échauffement, échauffement!  
⁃ Soo ka? s'exclama l'éternel crédule. C'est beau la jeunesse! Jaa…Itterashai! Fait attention!  
⁃ A-Ah…Ittekimasu…Ah! Kondou-san!  
⁃ Nan dai?  
⁃ Vous n'auriez pas vu Shinpat-san par-hasard? Il…J'ai quelque chose à lui demander…  
⁃ Hum? Nagakura-kun? Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la cours avant mais pourquoi….?  
⁃ Arigatou, Kondou-san!

Et plus vite que l'éclaire, Heisuke disparut au bout du couloir, sûrement en route pour l'entrée du QG. Il laissa derrière un Kondou-san quelque peu curieux qui se frottait le menton d'un air songeur.

⁃ Hum…Il y a quelque chose de différent chez Heisuke-kun aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il pour lui-même. Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux peut-être?

Le samurai ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que le problème résidait plus bas…Pendant ce temps, dans la cours du temple…Heisuke y arriva en trottinant, le souffle court et tournant sur lui-même pour essayer de repérer le tas de muscles au bandeau. Mais malheureusement(?) pour lui, tout ce qu'il vit fut Sanosuke qui revenait de l'entraînement.

⁃ Sano-san! appela le plus jeune en courant vers le rouquin.  
⁃ Yo, en route pour la patrouille? salua celui-ci, sa lance sur une épaule.  
⁃ Oui, enfin…Il faut d'abord que je trouve Shinpat-san.  
⁃ Eh? Shinpachi? Il n'est pourtant pas de patrouille aujourd'hui, si?  
⁃ Iya…Dakara…Sore ha…, hésita le plus jene en agitant les mains en un geste nerveux.  
⁃ Oi! Calmes-toi, Heisuke! fit Harada, ayant l'impression que son ami lui faisait une crise de panique - ce qui était peut être le cas…  
⁃ A-Ano…Shinpat-san m'a prit quelque chose de vraiment important et je ne peux pas aller en patrouille sans donc…, finit par éluder le châtain.  
⁃ Oh! Un porte-bonheur ou quelque chose? ricanna Sano avec un sourire moqueur. Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a encore caché ton doudou?  
⁃ M-Mais non! rugit Toudou en devenant plus rouge que les cheveux de son interlocuteur. Et pourquoi tu dis "encore"? J'ai pas de doudou aux dernières nouvelles!  
⁃ Eh? C'est quoi alors le tas de tissus informes dans ton futon?  
⁃ U-Urusei! Katana da! Shinpat-san m'a prit mes katana! gronda-t-il sans le vouloir. Ah…Yabe…  
⁃ Ha? s'exclama le landier, les yeux écarquillés. Tu t'es fait voler tes armes? Mais comment t'as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte?  
⁃ Iya…Dakara…, recommença à baragouiner le plus jeune abec embarras. J'ai oublié de les prendre en sortant de ma chambre ce matin et quand…  
⁃ Attends, attends! le coupa Sano avec un air de plus en plus incrédule. Tu as oublié de prendre tes katana? Heisuke! le réprimanda-t-il avec un air de grand frère courroucé. Tu n'es pas malade quand même? Imagine qu'une attaque ait eut lieu et que tu aies été sans défense!  
⁃ Wakatteru yo, bougonna le châtain avec un air penaud. Pas la peine de me faire la leçon…Si Hijikata-san l'apprend, je suis bon pour deux heures de disputes comme quoi "un samurai sans ses armes est plus utile mort que sur le champ de bataille" - je vais même peut être devoir me faire seppuku qui sait! Ah! Mais sans mon katana, c'est pas possible! Ah…Ahahaha! rigola-t-il avec un air hystérique.  
⁃ Heisuke…? s'inquiéta l'aîné en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.  
⁃ Même le seppuku ne suffirait pas pour redorer mon honneur…

Et chourinant presque, il se laissa tomber au sol. La tête dans les mains, il semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. Harada l'observa abec une grimace incertaine, pas très sûr quoi faire. Et alors qu'il s'était décidé à s'accroupir, Heisuke leva soudain la tête vers lui. Le lancier ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière, pas du tout rassuré par la lueur qui venait de s'allumer dans le regard du plus jeune.

⁃ Soo da…, souffla celui-ci en se redressant. Sano-san! s'exclama-t-il avec un expression extatique, attrapant son compagnon d'arme par les bras. Ton katana!  
⁃ Oi, Heisuke, t'accroches pas à moi comme ça…  
⁃ Sano-san! répéta le plus petit.  
⁃ Quoi?  
⁃ Ton katana, prêtes le moi!  
⁃ Ha? hurla presque le rouquin, plus choqué que jamais. Tu t'es prit un coup sur la tête, c'est pas possible!  
⁃ Mais non, allez! insista Toudou.

Et comme pour marquer son point, Heisuke posa la main sur le manche du katana, tentant de le déloger du hakama de Sanosuke. Mais celui-ci ne laissa pas faire. Plantant sa lance dans le sol, il tenta de repousser le jeune homme. Se battant comme des diables, les deux samurai se retrouvèrent bien vite mains dans les mains et front contre front.

⁃ Allez~! grogna le châtain en tentant une feinte avec son pied. Personne ne remarquera la différence, tu t'en sers jamais!  
⁃ Même! Ce n'est pas un raison! répliqua le plus grand, réussissant à lui passer un bras autour du cou.  
⁃ Moo! Sano-san! piailla Heisuke, le dos contre le torse de son aîné et les bras battant l'air dans l'espoir de se libérer. Juste le temps de ma patrouille! Si je n'y vais pas et armé si possible, Hijikata-san aura encore plus de raison de vouloir ma tête!  
⁃ Shikusho…Je vais massacrer Shinpachi pour m'avoir mit dans une telle situation…  
⁃ Hum…Tu as pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser, Sano-san…

La voix pleine d'espièglerie de Souji eut vite fait de sortir les deux jeunes gens de leur bulle. Figés dans une position très peu confortable, ils levèrent les yeux vers le portail pour y voir Okita et Saitou. Si ce dernier les regardait avec son habituel visage inexpressif, Souji, lui, arborait un véritable air de chat, ses brillants de malice.

⁃ …Tadaima modorimashita…, finit par lâcher Hajime après de longues secondes de silence.  
⁃ A-Ah…Okairi…, répondit doucement Harada.

Il retenait toujours Heisuke immobile - enfin, si l'on veut….Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas grogner, avec les cheveux qui lui foutaient le visage à chaque mouvement parfois accompagnés de mains. Toudou ne semblait pas avoir abandonné l'idée de lui prendre son katana, et ce malgré leurs spectateurs.

⁃ De? fit Souji, son air sournois très mal caché. Pourquoi est-ce que Shinpachi-san aurait besoin de surveiller ses arrières, Sano-san?  
⁃ Datte yo! grogna finalement le lancier, plaquant les bras du chibi-samurai sur ses côtés et le soulevant littéralement du sol. Shinpachi a volé les katana de Heisuke et maintenant, il s'est mit en tête de prendre le mien en remplacement!  
⁃ Waouh! Sano-san! paniqua de nouveau le plus petit, se débattant tellement qu'il finit par se libérer. C'est le truc à ne surtout pas dire!

Harada écarquilla les yeux de compréhension, une grimace désolée apparaissant vite sur son visage. Il venait de jeter son frère d'arme dans les filets de personnes à ne surtout pas impliquer! Okita se ferait un mal un plaisir de se servir de cette histoire comme chantage et Saitou…s'était un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore rejoint Hijikata-san pour tout lui raconter. Non…Il était toujours là, raide comme un piquet, les yeux plus froids que de la glace. Heisuke et Sanosuke eurent quelque peu de mal à déglutir quand le gauche posa doucement sa main droite sur son katana, prêt à dégainer.

⁃ Heisuke…, commença doucement Hajime - et ce ton calme faisait plus peur que les rugissement du Oni-Fukuchou lui-même! Kisama…Essayer de prendre le katana d'un autre en remplacement - n'as-tu donc aucun respect pour tes armes?  
⁃ Et c'est ça qui l'a fait tiqué…, marmonna Sano avec un soupire résigner - du Saitou tout craché il avait envie de dire!  
⁃ Le katana est l'âme du samurai, continua celui-ci avec une passion menaçant. Qu'un autre guerrier ose poser ses mains sur la propriété d'un autre alors que celui-ci est toujours vivant est impardonnable? Où se trouve Nagakura? tonna-t-il finalement en orientant le fourreau de son katana avec son pouce, prêt à dégainer.  
⁃ Heureusement que sa passion pour les katana lui a fait éclipser le reste, souffla Harada au châtain à côté de lui. Sinon, tu peux être sûr que Hijikata-san serait déjà là!  
⁃ Ha…, fut la seule chose qu'un Heisuke quelque peu choqué put dire. De? Souji! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça?  
⁃ Hum? sourit doucement Okita, visiblement en route pour l'intérieur du QG. Je vais voir Hijikata-san bien sûr! fit-il le plus innocemment au monde. Je suis certain qu'il va bien rire en entendant cette histoire…ou pas…

Il avait rajouté cela dans un murmure, les yeux plissés et un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Heisuke sentit malgré lui ses genoux trembler, une goutte de sueur froide coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

⁃ Sou…  
⁃ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici? Ah! Une bagarre! J'arrive à temps alors!

Et se craquant les doigts avant un grand sourire, Shinpachi apparut devant ses camarades. Il semblait loin de se douter ce qui l'attendait alors que les quatre hommes se tournait vers lui dans un silence lourd. Heisuke fut le premier à craquer…

⁃ Shinpat-san! chouina-t-il de nouveau - il lui semblait qu'il n'avait fait que ça de la journée! Rends-les moi!  
⁃ Ha? s'exclama le tas de muscles, reculant d'un pas alors que le plus petit semblait sur le point de se jeter sur lui - pour l'étrangler ou l'embrasser, il ne saurait dire…  
⁃ Nagakura! gronda Saitou en dégainant finalement son katana. Il est temps de faire face à tes responsabilités! J'espère que tu es préparé…  
⁃ Oi, oi, oi! Saitou, calmes-toi tu veux! Quelles responsabilités? Sano, bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? paniqua à son tours Shinpachi, les mains levées en signe de paix.  
⁃ A toi de me dire, baka! grogna Harada. A cause de ta blague stupide, j'ai eut à faire à un Heisuke prêt à devenir fou!  
⁃ Blague? Quelle blague?  
⁃ Mes katana! hurla Heisuke, s'égosillant de désespoir. C'es toi qui les a prit, n'est-ce pas?  
⁃ Katana…Heisuke, tu as perdu tes katana? s'inquiéta le samurai au bandeau.  
⁃ Je ne les ai pas perdu, tu les as volé!  
⁃ Ha? s'offusqua Nagakura. Je n'ai pas touché à tes katana - jamais je n'oserais poser la main sur les armes d'un autre! Et puis, je ne suis pas bête. Si on s'était fait attaqué et que tu étais désarmé, que serait-il arrivé? Jamais je ne te mettre en danger intentionnellement, Heisuke!  
⁃ …Shinpat-san…  
⁃ Shinpachi…

Tout le monde semblait surprit par la considération dont faisait preuve le tas de muscles. Cela collait tellement peu avec son apparence bourrue! Enfin, Heisuke et Sano étaient sous le choc - Saitou, lui, s'était calmé et avait rangé son katana après la première phrase de Shinpachi, satisfait…

⁃ Gomen ne, Shinpat-san…, souffla finalement Toudou. Mais si ce n'est pas toi qui les a prit, où sont mes katana?  
⁃ Comme si je savais! grogna Nagakura, quelque peu vexé qu'on l'ait accusé sans preuve. Où est-ce que tu es allé après le repas? Tu les avais encore à ce moment.  
⁃ Eh? T'es sûr? s'étonna le plus petit.  
⁃ Certain! Je me les suis prit dans les côtes quand j'ai voulu te prendre ton poisson.  
⁃ Donc, Heisuke, tu ne t'es pas fait volé tes katana, tu…, reprit Hajime de ce ton à faire trembler les morts,…tu les as perdu?

Cette fois-ci, le gauche posa directement sa bonne main sur le manche de katana, le sortant légèrement du fourreau. Heisuke sentit son coeur s'emballer, une grimace horrifié sur le visage.

⁃ Heisuke-kun! appela soudain une gentille voix.

L'aura meurtrière de Saitou s'atténua légèrement alors que tout le monde se tournait vers l'origine de la voix. Les yeux de Heisuke s'écarquillèrent comme jamais et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même - mais il était trop sous le choque pour s'en inquiéter…

Arrivant en courant d'un des petites allées latérales, Chizuru semblait à bout de souffle, comme-ci elle avait passé les dernières heures à courir dans tous les sens. A moins que ce ne soit à cause du fardeau qu'elle avait dans les ras: un katana et un kodachi au manche marron-beige…

⁃ Heisuke-kun, je te cherchais partout, haleta la jeune fille en arrivant devant le samurai.  
⁃ Chi…Chizuru! hurla littéralement le châtain, à la limite de la folie. C'est toi qui a volé mes katana?

Sanosuke et Shinpachi eurent la bonne idée(?) d'encercler Saitou et de l'empêcher de jouer de son katana sur la jeune fille. En remerciement pour leur bonne action, ils durent supporter le regard meurtrier de Hajime et se retenir de prier pour leur vie. Au moins, ils n'avaient pas touché au katana du gauche, c'était déjà ça…

⁃ Eh? Voler? répéta Chizuru avec incompréhension. Comment ça? Tu les as oublié après que tu m'aies aidé à nettoyer les couloirs. Tu les avais enlevé pour aller plus vite…

Un lord silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Puis, d'un même mouvement, Harada, Nagakura et Saitou tournèrent la tête vers Toudou, leurs regard brûlant transperçant littéralement le dos du châtain. Celui-ci regardait Chizuru avec de grands yeux. Son front était soudain couvert de sueur et le coin de sa bouche tiquait en un spasme nerveux. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la santé du samurai quand il resta ainsi de longues secondes. Un plissement soucieux apparut même sur son visage quand il se mit à rire avec un air quelque peut hystérique.

⁃ De! coupa soudain la Souji. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Hijikata-san?

Heisuke s'étrangla avec sa propre salive, se retournant avec horreur vers l'entrée du QG. Là, débout à côté d'un Okita plus sournois que jamais, se tenait Hijikata Toushizou. Alias Fukuchou. Alias Oni-Fukuchou. Alias "la fin de la courte vie de Toudou Heisuke". Celui-ci sentit le sang quitter son visage en voyant son supérieur. Redressé de toute sa hauteur et les bras croisés sur son torse, Hijikata-san n'était pas intimidant - il était terrifiant! Surtout qu'il n'arborait aucune expression en particulier - même sa voix était normale!

⁃ Alors, laissez-moi récapituler…Non seulement tu as oublié tes katana, mais en plus, tu as accusé sans preuves Shinpachi de vole. Ensuite, tu as essayé de prendre les katana de Harada pensant que je ne remarquera pascal différence. Et tout cela à cause de quoi? Parce que tu préfères faire le ménage au-lieu de t'entraîner. J'ai tout juste?  
⁃ Hi…Hijikata-san…, chouina Heisuke, toute sa répartie partie.

Et il n'était pas prête de la retrouver - tout comme sa santé…Surtout quand Hijikata-san lui offrit son plus beau sourire, visage d'ange pour un esprit démoniaque.

⁃ On dirait que l'occasion est finalement venue pour imaginer quelque chose d'encore plus radicale que le seppuku!

Heisuke n'eut même pas la force de tourner de l'oeil…

**_Voilà, voilà...Doo? °3°  
_**

**_Pour la p'tite histoire, cette idée m'est venue alors que j'ai été dans le train, de retour d'un après-midi shopping - ou plutôt, _marathon goodies d'anime...*q*_Et comme en cours de route, je me suis achetée le cosplay entier de Heisuke - jusqu'à la perruque (je ne sais pas comment il fait pour se battre avec ça sur la tête, c'est ENORME! /pan/) Enfin bref! J'ai tout acheté sauf les katana - je me vois mal débarquer à l'aéroport avec un katana & un kodachi passés sous la ceinture, pas sûre qu'ils me laissent monter...^^" Alors bon! J'imaginais comment expliquer ce p'tit manque quand - illumination du siècle ! Mettons la faut sur Shinpachi, de toute façon, il est rarement innocent ! °ω° Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime..._**

**_See you soon ! チュウ~ _**


End file.
